


Wtf is a "Present" and where do I find one

by AlmondRose



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, birthday fic!!!!!, did u know that bruce n hal's birthdays are exactly one day apart, fun fact of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: It's Hal's birthday, and Bruce wants to get him something special.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeanOurQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOurQueen/gifts).



> HAPPY SIX-DAYS-EARLY BIRTHDAY, HAL!!!!  
> HAPPY FIVE-DAYS-EARLY BIRTHDAY, BRUCE!!!!!!!  
> HAPPY EXACTLY-TODAY BIRTHDAY, JEAN!!!!!!

 

The problem was that Bruce knew he was emotionally constipated. He knew he was. And he wanted to change it, but he wasn’t sure how. 

 

It was Hal’s birthday.

 

Well, not that day, but it was soon. And Bruce, well, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. The other Justice League members were easy. Clark Bruce knew so well he didn’t even have to think about it, J’onn’s love could be bought by cookies, and Diana--well, she liked new weapons. Or flowers. Or both. Either way, Bruce had normally just sent Hal off with a gift card, but he felt like that wasn’t enough. Not this time. For some reason, he wanted it to be special. 

 

But what to get him?

 

How can he get him something personal without it being too cheesy or whatever? Something that expresses that he listens? 

 

Being emotional is hard. 

 

Bruce groans and spins around in his chair, trying to think. He’s not even sure why this is so important to him. It’s been distracting, pressing on the edge of his mind for a while now. Hal’s birthday is in a week. 

 

Bruce gets up, pulls on his cowl. He pushes it from his mind the best he can, because he figures he still has time. 

 

\----

 

Four days pass. Bruce refuses to ask for help. 

 

He’s stubborn like that. 

 

\----

 

Two days until Hal’s birthday. Bruce is starting to--not panic, Batman never panics--but get worried. Why can’t he think of something?

 

He’s about to resort to buying Hal a plane, which he doesn’t really think the other man would appreciate. 

 

At least, not yet.

 

_ What the hell do you mean by that, Wayne?  _ he wonders.  _ What “yet”? What are you waiting for? _

 

He finds he doesn’t have an answer. 

 

\-----

 

It’s February 20th, and Bruce is pacing in the Watchtower. He’d spent his birthday the day before at home, not letting any Justice League members see him, just because he didn’t want Hal to upstage him and get him a better gift than the one Bruce got him. 

 

Actually, come to think of it, he’d chased off the League members from giving him gifts years ago. Bruce is fine with that. It’s bad enough that he’s wearing fluffy socks from Tim under his Batman boots, has a book in his utility belt from Damian, a new tie at home from Cass. He’d almost suffered from food poisoning when Dick’d insisted on cooking yesterday, and Alfred had had a new photograph of the entire family made. Even Jason was in it, and that was the best gift his second oldest could have given him. 

 

But that doesn’t matter right now, what matters is that Hal is coming in the room right now, and Bruce doesn’t feel like his gift is sufficient. 

 

“Hey, Spooky,” Hal says, clapping him on the back. “Happy birthday. What are you now, like a hundred?” Bruce suppresses a smile. 

 

“Not quite,” he says. “Happy birthday as well, Lantern.”

 

“I’m shocked you remembered,” Hal says dramatically, throwing his hand over his chest. “I didn’t know you cared.”

 

Bruce feels like he might’ve blushed if he didn’t have superior control, and he’s a little unsure as to why that would make him blush. 

 

“So? Did you get me anything?” Hal asks, probably joking. Or waiting for his annual gift card, Bruce isn’t sure. 

 

“No,” he says. “I couldn’t think of anything.”

 

“You? The world’s greatest detective?”

 

“I’m not great with feelings, Jordan, we all know this,” Bruce hisses. “So presents aren’t exactly my forte.”

 

“Woah, you don’t need to get all defensive,” Hal says, holding up his hands in surrender. Bruce rolls his eyes. 

 

“I couldn’t think of anything, but I thought maybe we could go get dinner or something,” he says. “For something to do.”

 

The whites in Hal’s mask are wide; Bruce wonders if he overstepped somehow. 

 

“We don’t have to,” Bruce continues hurriedly. “I mean, I’d be paying, but--” 

 

“No, no, it’s good,” Hal says. “That sounds...fun.” His voice is dazed, a little. Bruce’s detective skills seem to be failing him. 

 

“So, tonight?”

 

“Where?” 

 

“Somewhere neutral. I know a good diner in Jump City?” Hal nods mutely, and Bruce excuses himself, feeling odd, as if they’d been talking about feelings or something. Of course they hadn’t been, but---a thought occurs to Bruce, suddenly, that this could be considered a date. He mulls the idea over, considering the notion, and he finds--well. 

  
  


He finds he doesn’t mind. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed :0 comments/kudos always welcome !!


End file.
